


Dumbass and Ninkompoop

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This is in the 6 Minutes universe. It's a standalone of Josh and Ella.





	Dumbass and Ninkompoop

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Daddy, what’s a ninkompoop?”

“A what!?” Josh asked spitting out his drink and looking at his four year old daughter, Ella. Ella was looking back up at him wide-eyed in wonder.

“A ninkompoop.”

“Where the hell did you get that from?”

“Daddy, really, you’re NOT allowed to say that word around me.”

“Ella, princess, obviously I’m not going to stop saying that word around you. So can we just accept that fact and move on? You know not to repeat that word.”

“I s’pose, Daddy.” Ella sighed. “But Mommy wouldn’t like that very much.”

“Daddy will talk to Mommy about it. I’m sure we can reach an agreement.” Josh assured.

“You’re going to have to kiss her on the lips.” Ella nodded.

“That’ll definitely be in the negotiation.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“What’s a ninkompoop?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t answer MY question. Where did you hear that?”

“Troy at school said that his daddy said you were a ninkompoop.”

“Really?” Josh asked. Ella nodded. Troy’s daddy was obviously a republican. “Troy who?”

“Haffley.”

Troy’s daddy wasn’t JUST a republican; he was THE republican.

“Your mommy and I are sending you to school with Haffley’s kid!?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Oh, Ella. I’m so sorry we failed you like that.” Josh said shaking his head.

“Daddy.” Ella said rolling her eyes.

“Listen, Ella. All you need to know is that a ninkompoop is WAY better than what Troy’s Daddy is.”

“What’s Troy’s Daddy?”

“Misguided.”

“What’s that?”

“That’s what Troy’s Daddy is. And, trust me, when Troy says that to his Daddy, he’ll know exactly what it means.”

“What’s Troy’s Daddy’s real name?”

“Dumbass.”

“DADDY!” Ella shrieked and Josh smirked. “You’re REALLY not allowed to say that word around me.”

“Sorry, princess.”

“I don’t know, Daddy.” Ella said shaking her head. “That one was really bad.”

“Well, don’t say that word either.”

“I think I want to change my real name, Daddy.”

“Why would you want to do that? You’ve got a beautiful name. In fact, I was the one that pushed for your name.”

“Troy calls me Ella the Lellafant.”

“Oh, baby, you’re not remotely close to being an elephant. You’re so tiny, I can pick you up and put you in my pocket. In fact, I think I’ll do that right now.” Josh grinned leaning over and tickling her. She shrieked wildly as he picked her up and tickling her in transit, walked them into the living room and dropped her on the couch, where he proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

“Daddy!” she shrieked trying to catch her breath. “Daddy! If I pee the couch, Mommy will be mad.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Josh said stopping abruptly. “Then I’ll have to sleep on that couch.”

“See?”

Josh dropped onto the couch and faced his daughter, propping his elbow on the back of the couch and leaning on his hand.

“So if Troy calls you Ella the Elephant, what do you call Troy?”

“Troy the Nasty Boy.”

“Oh, that’s a good one.”

“Yeah.”

“But, we’re not going to change your name.” Josh said. “You have the most beautiful name in the world and you’re named after the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Really?” Ella asked, eyes growing wide in curiosity. “Who’s that?”

“Mommy.”

“Mommy’s name is Mommy.”

“Mommy’s real name is DonnatELLA.” Josh said stressing the end of Donna’s name.

“Really? Grandma just calls her Donna.”

“But you’ve heard me call her Donnatella.”

“Yes, but that’s when she’s in trouble.”

“Not always.”

“So you wanted me to have the same name as Mommy?”

“Well, I just thought that the most beautiful girl in the world should be named after the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Is Mommy as pretty as the day you met her?”

“She’s prettier.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Mommy gets prettier every day.”

“How does she do that?”

“I have no idea. But you do it, too.”

“I do?”

“Absolutely.”

“I guess my name’s okay.”

“Yeah?”

“I s’pose.” she nodded. “It’s good enough for Mommy; it’s good enough for me.”

“There’s my big girl.” Josh said tousling her hair. “So everything’s okay now?”

“Well, there is the issue of the color of my room...”

THE END


End file.
